Carnival Arc
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Não há saída, não há escolhas. Culpe seu destino, culpe seu sangue. Continue sonhando... Série de songfics. HPxDM. Slash.
1. Carnival

**Título:** Carnival  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash (malexmale)  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Nota: **Originalmente escrito para o desafio da ML _Potter Slash Fics_, cujo tema era Fantasias/Máscaras.

**Sumário:** Fui sábio ao fechar os olhos e representar? Estive hipnotizado, paralisado, pelo que meus olhos encontraram?

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Carnival **

**

* * *

**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

_Well, I've walked these streets  
__A virtual stage  
__It seemed to me  
__Makeup on their faces  
__Actors took their places next to me _

Passou os dedos levemente pela textura acetinada da máscara negra, antes de vesti-la. Mirou-se no espelho de corpo inteiro que havia no quarto que dividia com seus colegas da casa. Caía-lhe perfeitamente, assim como sua roupa, na sua esguia e eterna aparência de principezinho. Na sua tenra infância, sua mãe mandava fazer roupinhas que mais pareciam ter saído dos livros de contos de fada que ela lhes lia antes de dormir.

Bem, naquela noite ele representaria um. Sombrio e caído, talvez. Virou-se conferindo o que parecia ser uma versão maior daquelas roupas. Sua pele pálida e luzidia era ressaltada pela máscara negra, ele mordiscou e passou a língua pelos lábios, vendo-os ficarem cheios e vermelhos. Focou-se nas íris acinzentadas e passou os dedos longos impacientemente pelos fios de cabelo loiro-platinado, ficando de súbito irritado.

Mas naquela noite não queria ser o príncipe frio da Sonserina, não queria ser Draco Malfoy. Lançou um olhar para a escrivaninha ao lado de sua cama, onde repousava uma carta de lacre aberto, o lacre dos Malfoy. Definitivamente, não naquela noite.

Com alguns feitiços de transfiguração que conhecia mudou a cor dos seus olhos claros, tornando-os da cor violeta2. Ninguém se espantaria, estariam todos pretendendo ser outra pessoa. Suspirou e lançou o mesmo feitiço nos cabelos, mudando o loiro para um dourado mais intenso. Sim, aquilo seria perfeito.

Passou pela sala comunal vazia, os sonserinos já haviam saído, em bandos. Não queria ser um deles, somente naquela noite. Amarrou sua capa com um cordão trançado, cobrindo apenas um ombro estreito.

Naquela altura deveriam estar todos em Hogsmeade, das janelas altas podia-se ver o vilarejo em luzes coloridas. Podia-se quase ouvir a música. Era dia de carnaval, Hogwarts havia permitido a alunos do quinto, sexto e sétimo ano que fizessem parte da festa de rua. O que significava uma longa noite de bebida e amassos para os inquietos adolescentes.

Fazê-los esquecer por algum momento a ameaça da iminente guerra, distraí-los dos boatos que corriam pelo mundo bruxo. Sim, eles se divertiam e se preocupavam com os exames finais, enquanto homens de índole duvidosa juntavam suas forças com o _Lorde das Trevas_. Distinguiu algumas figuras que pareciam mais a guarda de algum banco feito Gringotes, seus olhares deixavam escapar nada. "Pessoal de Dumbledore, suponho", pensou Draco.

Logo ele percorria as ruas salpicadas de gente, fantasiadas e com suas máscaras a esconder suas verdadeiras identidades. Gôndolas haviam sido enfeitiçadas para que deslizassem, como se estivessem sendo navegadas por canais invisíveis. Riu-se, uma versão bruxa de Veneza. Havia ido uma vez a própria Veneza, lembrava-se que havia se embrenhado no meio de trouxas fantasiados. Seu pai lhe dera uma bronca por ter saído de perto dele e se perdido no meio de não-bruxos.

Seu pai. Forçou-se a não pensar mais nele, a não pensar na carta em cima de sua escrivaninha. Recebida há alguns dias, esperando uma resposta. Uma resposta que definiria seu destino, que havia sido traçado a ele por alguns anos, desde que aquele homem voltara a assombrar.

Reconheceu alguns alunos, infelizmente muitos não sabiam entrar no espírito daquela festa. Afastou-se deles, não queria ser reconhecido ou abordado. Somente ficar sozinho, perambulando sem nome e rosto, sentir olhares curiosos sobre si. Ele sorria aos gracejos recebidos, de pierrôs bêbados, bailarinas desavergonhadas, madames fogosas. Ria e declinava gentilmente os convites.

_Well, I've walked these streets  
__In a spectacle of wealth and poverty  
__In the diamond market  
__The scarlet welcome carpet that they just rolled out for me_

Os _pubs_ estavam abertos, lotados de fanfarrões. Músicos estavam posicionados em cada esquina, fazendo com que a música os acompanhasse a cada cantinho do vilarejo. Archotes queimavam, criando uma iluminação peculiar, fazendo com que os rostos mascarados ficassem meio à penumbra. Draco havia visto algo semelhante, nas últimas férias que passara na mansão, fora obrigado a assistir. Mas a atmosfera era bem diferente daquela.

Arrepiou-se e instintivamente abraçou-se, tentando se convencer que era apenas por causa da brisa noturna. Precisava de uma bebida, de álcool, alguma coisa para deixá-lo ao menos ligeiramente zonzo.

Sem pestanejar dirigiu-se a um desses _pubs._ A maioria da clientela estava naquela hora da noite alterada, então não se importaram com o jovem loiro, novo o bastante para ser proibido de pisar naquele lugar. Aproximou-se de um homem que o olhara de cima a baixo logo que entrara, lançando-lhe um dos seus charmosos sorrisos. Um pouco de flerte e Draco saía com uma garrafa de vinho em mãos.

Certamente não era dos vinhos finos que um digno Malfoy como seu pai possuía, mas servia para o propósito. Arrancou a rolha e a jogou displicentemente, sorvendo a bebida do gargalho, limpando a boca com as costas das mãos. Em um beco próximo, ouviu risadas de garotos. A curiosidade o levou até lá.

Encontrou alguns adolescentes de Hogwarts, nem precisava vê-los sem máscara e fantasia para saber que pertenciam a Grifinória. Alguns seguravam garrafas de firewhisky e passavam uns para os outros, imaginava onde haviam conseguido. Algo dizia a ele que tinha algo a ver com um estudante chamado Finnigan. E do que Weasley pretendia estar fantasiado? Drácula?

Riam alto demais e se apoiavam nas paredes, sentavam-se no chão, incapazes de se manter em pé. Patético. Estúpidos grifinórios não sabiam beber, como tudo que faziam, eles eram precipitados e exageravam. Essa mistura nunca dava coisa muito boa.

Draco decidiu se afastar antes que fosse percebido, não era da sua conta. Porque, essa noite não ia atuar como um sonserino. Preferia passar despercebido e esquecer o que era.

Alguém trombou em si e perdeu o equilíbrio, segurando-se nas suas vestes de veludo. Malfoy explodiria, empurraria quem quer que fosse e diria em voz arrastada "olhe por onde anda, idiota!". Ao invés disso, se viu dizendo que estava tudo bem, quando a pessoa se desculpou, atrapalhada.

_Have I been blind?  
__Have I been lost inside myself and my own mind?  
__Hypnotized, mesmerized, by what my eyes have seen?_

Então se deparou com grandes olhos verdes, brilhavam, refletindo o fogo dos archotes. Draco engoliu em seco, só conhecia uma pessoa com aqueles olhos, que não estavam atrás dos costumeiros óculos, mas emoldurados por uma máscara simples, parecida com a sua e que cobria metade do seu rosto_. Harry Potter._

Parecia um tanto... Alterado. Cheirava a firewhisky. Bem, ali estava um grifinório que definitivamente não sabia beber. Ele claramente mal se mantinha em pé, e mesmo tendo se desculpado, continuava agarrado nas vestes de Draco. Provavelmente iria direto ao chão se o soltasse.

- Hum... Está tudo girando... – murmurou, com um longo suspiro.

- Aposto que sim. – disse ironicamente, mas surpreendendo-se suavizou a voz – Eu acho que você precisa se sentar.

Passou um braço por sobre seus ombros, encaminhando-o para um banco vazio, atrás de uma lojinha. Sentaram-se um do lado do outro, Potter pendeu a cabeça para trás e a apoiou na parede, cerrando os olhos. Draco sorveu mais um gole da sua garrafa de vinho, observando o garoto de esguelha. Alguns foliões passavam por eles, sem lhes dar atenção, a música estava distante.

Subitamente se viu novamente na mira dos olhos verdes, engasgou com a bebida. Seu rosto estava próximo demais, com as faces rubras, provavelmente efeito do álcool, e Draco corou, mas não era pelo mesmo efeito. O grifinório o olhava intensamente, abertamente e sem pudor, parecia curioso com alguma coisa.

- Eles são... Violeta. – constatou, depois de uma longa análise dos seus olhos.

- Sim, eles são. – piscou e instintivamente recuou.

- Eu não te conheço, conheço? – sua voz estava um pouco embriagada.

- Não, não creio que me conheça. – balançou a cabeça, enfatizando a resposta.

Potter nunca devia ter olhado muito para ele, além das rixas, brigas e quando se encaravam feio. Porque se prestasse bastante atenção, saberia que ele era o único na escola com aquele queixo pontudo, pele tão pálida, lábios finos e vermelhos. Mas Draco sim, o havia observado o bastante para reconhecê-lo sem uma análise cuidadosa. Desde seus onze anos, obcecado pelo arquiinimigo de escola. Apenas assim, perseguindo o grifinório sem descanso, ele seria notado, com aquele grande idiota ofuscando sua luz, estragando sua importância como um bruxo de linhagem pura.

Seu pai sempre lhe dizia para conhecer bem seus inimigos, ser o mais próximo possível. Ah, e ele conhecia Potter. Sabia que mordiscava o lábio quando estava nervoso, que encolhia os ombros quando se constrangia. Que seus grandes olhos verdes ficavam injetados e brilhavam através dos óculos quando estava realmente irritado. Ele não fazia idéia de como o olhar dele passava tanta coisa. Os de Draco eram simulados, assim como seus sorrisos de zombaria. Pouco o traía através dos olhos frios e cinzentos.

No entanto, aquele Harry Potter, com a guarda baixa, e olhando intensamente para um completo estranho, era novo. Em seu estado alterado não percebia o embaraço do outro, continuando perigosamente tão próximo e apertando os olhos para ver melhor.

- Mas eu te conheço. – continuou levando um dedo para a testa do outro, afastando uma mecha de cabelo escuro e descobrindo a peculiar cicatriz.

- Ah... – ele levou a mão ao lugar tocado, soltando um muxoxo – Hermione tentou dar um jeito nisso, mas não adiantou.

Por Merlin, o que estava fazendo ali sentado, conversando com Harry como se fosse algo corriqueiro! Ora, o objetivo da festa era encontrar e se relacionar com estranhos mascarados, não era? "Mas não conversar tranquilamente com seu inimigo, sabendo perfeitamente quem ele é!", algo sibilou dentro dele.

- Posso perguntar qual é sua fantasia? – Potter interrompeu sua pequena batalha interna.

"Vencê-lo e humilhá-lo no quadribol, subjugá-lo ao meu bel prazer ou simplesmente voltar ao primeiro ano e definitivamente fazer aceitar minha mão." Oh, o vinho estava começando a fazer efeito.

- Um príncipe italiano da Renascença. – disse, com um floreio.

- É... Você parece mesmo com um... – sorriu e pendeu a cabeça para o lado, olhando-o de forma sonhadora.

"Merda Potter, não sorria desse jeito para um completo estranho". Draco desviou o olhar e deu mais um gole da sua garrafa, rezando para que a meia escuridão escondesse suas faces coradas e seu embaraço. Mas ele continuava tão perto, que podia sentir o hálito quente.

- Sou algum _gentleman inglês_ da época vitoriana. – Potter continuou, mostrando suas vestes também pretas, a gravata estava desfeita e havia aberto alguns botões da camisa – Deveria ter um chapéu, mas perdi em algum lugar. – fez um gesto vago com a mão.

- Acredite, foi uma sorte não ter perdido as calças.

Ele riu com gosto do seu comentário, e estranhamente isso fez apertar seu peito. Realmente aquela cabeça rachada não sabia com quem falava, sabia? Não reconhecia sua própria voz, ao menos que estivesse carregada de sarcasmo? Era possível que apenas ele era o obcecado ali? Potter não lhe dava a importância que queria, Draco Malfoy era apenas uma pedra no seu sapato.

- Não vai me oferecer? – o grifinório apontou para a garrafa.

- Não acha que bebeu demais para uma noite? – replicou no mesmo tom.

- Eu não... – mas então suspirou resignado – Só me dê essa garrafa sim? Quero esquecer certas coisas. Muitas coisas...

Draco a cedeu sem pestanejar, sabia muito bem a que se referia. Ou imaginava que sabia. Tão injusto ser apenas o inimigo e não saber o que realmente importava e acontecia a ele. O garoto do seu lado sorveu bons goles de seu vinho e fixou seu olhar na parede na frente deles, ficando em silêncio.

- Essa festa é completamente sem propósito. – disse finalmente, com um tom amargo.

- Se acha isso, porque está aqui e não a salvo dentro de Hogwarts? – olhou para o perfil iluminado do moreno – Não teme que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado acabe aproveitando e aparecendo no meio dela?

- Eu não tenho medo dele. Não mais. – balançou a cabeça.

O tom firme da sua voz surpreendeu Draco. Definitivamente não tinha a mesma coragem que ele, era justamente por medo que talvez estivesse prestes a cometer um erro irreparável.

- Todos estão usando máscaras e disfarces, é difícil distinguir quem é quem. Posso ser um comensal da morte, bebendo e conversando tranquilamente com meu alvo.

- E você é? – não se abalou, voltando a olhá-lo intensamente – Pode ser que debaixo dessa capa, há um braço com a marca negra tatuada?

- Não sei, pode ser. – Draco deu de ombros e lançou-lhe um sorriso malicioso – Isso que está bebendo pode ser uma poção de amor, para poder levá-lo facilmente até meu mestre.

- Então posso me apaixonar por você a qualquer minuto. – olhou para a garrafa quase vazia na sua mão, e bebeu o resto – Isso significa que você pode já estar apaixonado por mim.

- Possivelmente. – cruzou os dedos e relaxou-se contra a parede atrás de si.

O moreno gargalhou. Ali estava algo que nunca vira de perto, Potter rindo de algo que ele havia dito.

- Você é engaçado. – disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Sim eu sou. – suspirou – Pena que alguns não apreciem meu humor.

Os olhos violeta de Draco pousaram nos lábios do outro, havia vestígio de vinho neles. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, o garoto passou a língua pelos lábios, recolhendo a bebida. Fora o bastante. Antes que pudesse ter consciência do que estava fazendo, diminuiu a pouca distância entre os dois. Foi apenas um roçar de lábios, mas Draco sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seus membros.

Talvez aquela garrafa tivesse mesmo uma poção do amor. Ou algo com efeito semelhante.

Ele recuou imediatamente, percebendo o que fazia. Potter tinha os olhos arregalados e as faces coradas, e logo imaginou que devia estar com a mesma expressão.

- Você... É um garoto, não é? – balbuciou, estarrecido.

- Por favor, não leve a sério. – tentou consertar. Merlin, ele acabara de falar "por favor" a Harry Potter? – É carnaval, podemos fazer o que quisermos e não nos arrepender.

Viu o garoto lamber os lábios, e teve certeza que não era para recolher qualquer vestígio de vinho. O canto da sua boca se curvou em um sorriso hesitante.

- Eu acho que está certo. – disse decidido.

E a próxima coisa que viu foi seu rosto se aproximar perigosamente e ter seus lábios cobertos pelos dele. Sentiu os ombros serem apertados e pressionados contra a parede. Outra pequena batalha interna aconteceu de novo na cabeça do loiro. O Malfoy gritava indignado e lhe mandava jogar maldições imperdoáveis ao invés de deixá-lo fazer aquilo. Seu outro lado, não se importava...

Realmente, não importava. Saindo do estupor enterrou os dedos nos cabelos que pareciam estar sempre despenteados, retribuindo fervorosamente. Ele cheirava a firewhisky e tinha um gosto doce, um gosto que ele sempre imaginou que tivesse.

Potter estava definitivamente embriagado. A manhã seguinte lhe brindaria com uma bela ressaca, uma dor de cabeça tremenda e quando se lembrasse disso, se odiaria. Seu lado sonserino ficou feliz com o pensamento, mas logo se lembrou que ocorreria o mesmo a ele.

Ouviu vozes chamando alguém, e só então percebeu que a música havia encerrado. Reconheceu alguma das vozes, gritavam o nome de Potter. Com relutância afastou o corpo em cima de si, ele parecia estar tão absorto que ouvia nada.

- Acho que seus amigos finalmente perceberam que você desapareceu.

- Hum? – uma confusão trespassou seu rosto, mas então se refez, ouvindo finalmente seu nome – Ah droga. Que horas são?

- Não sei, mas deve estar muito tarde. Não há mais música, e já faz um tempo que não passa gente por essa rua.

Draco ergueu-se, arrumando sua roupa e cabelo, espanando uma sujeira inexistente da roupa, apenas para não ter de encarar o grifinório a seu lado. Viu uma mão ser estendida para ele, e não pode evitar encará-lo de forma confusa.

- O que foi? Não vai voltar para a escola?

- Ah, não. Eu não sou de Hogwarts. – mentiu, vendo o ar um tanto decepcionado do outro.

- Posso ao menos saber seu nome?

- Prefiro não dizer. – apressou-se em responder.

- Não é justo, você sabe o meu...

- Eu adivinhei quem você é. – corrigiu-o – E acredite, é melhor que não saiba.

Sem lhe dar tempo para responder, Draco passou por ele e seguiu pela primeira rua que lhe apareceu. Ouviu passos e as vozes preocupadas daqueles grifinórios, logo elas se distanciaram.

Perambulou por mais meia hora antes de voltar para Hogwarts, alguns foliões insistiam em continuar sua própria festa. Em uma esquina os músicos descansavam, enquanto um violinista solitário tocava uma melodia melancólica.

_Have I been wrong?  
__Have I been wise to shut my eyes and play along?  
__Hypnotized, paralyzed, by what my eyes have found  
__By what my eyes have seen  
__What they have seen?_

Nas masmorras foi recepcionado por um Snape nada satisfeito, de braços cruzados e olhando-o como um pai nervoso que havia esperado várias horas da madrugada. Ouviu o pequeno sermão de cabeça baixa e olhando para o chão, até que lhe mandou dormir.

Ignorou a vozinha sonolenta e preocupada de Pansy, dirigindo-se direto para o dormitório masculino. No seu quarto, Goyle e Crabbe roncavam pregados no sono, como de costume. Jogou a capa e a máscara dentro de um baú, se largando na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha. Seus olhos, agora de volta a sua cor cinzenta, voltaram-se inevitavelmente para a carta aberta.

Molhou a pena no tinteiro e puxou um pedaço de pergaminho em branco, rabiscando uma nota de poucas palavras:

"_Eu não fugirei dos meus deveres, pai. Farei vosso desejo e aceitarei receber as honras, quando voltar para casa nas férias de verão, como o senhor já havia me alertado._

_Seu filho,_

_D.M."_

Depois de dobrar e selar a carta, Draco meteu-se debaixo das cobertas, já vestindo seu pijama. No dia seguinte ela carregaria sua sentença através de uma coruja.

Quando amanhecesse, a noite não passaria de um sonho. O gosto e o formigamento nos seus lábios sumiriam. Voltaria a atuar como Draco Malfoy, o filho de um comensal da morte. Harry Potter continuaria no seu papel de menino-que-sobreviveu, o "herói" dos bruxos.

_Have I been blind?  
Have I been lost?  
__Have I been wrong?  
__Have I been wise?  
__Have I been strong?  
__Have I been hypnotized, mesmerized  
__By what my eyes have found?_

_In that great street carnival, in that carnival?_

E a próxima vez que usaria uma máscara seria como um servo. E a próxima celebração que participaria seria um banquete de sangue.

* * *

**_Finite Incantatum_**

**09/03/2006 **

**

* * *

**

1 - Música de Natalie Merchant.  
2 - Sobre os olhos violeta de Draco: Sim, eu gosto dessa cor e variantes como púrpura, lilás, roxo... :-Þ

N.A.: Vou acabar viciada em shortfics...  
Eu acho que os personagens ficaram meio ooc, principalmente o Draco. Então me desculpem!


	2. Dream On

**Título: **Dream On**  
Autora**: Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash (malexmale)  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Personagens**: Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Sumário: **Não há saída, não há escolhas.Culpe seu destino, culpe seu sangue. Continue sonhando...

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Dream On**

**

* * *

**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

_As your bony fingers close around me  
__Long and spindly  
__Death becomes me  
__Heaven can you see what I see_

_Hey you pale and sickly child  
__You're death and living reconciled  
__Been walking home a crooked mile_

Ele perambula pelas ruas de Londres como um fantasma, contendo apenas um brilho fraco do garoto que fora um dia. As ruas estão agitadas, iluminadas e animadas. É noite de Halloween e os trouxas estão celebrando, fantasiados de seres fantásticos e que em algum momento da história puseram-lhes medo e terror. Alguns se vestiam de bruxos, ou uma forma exagerada de retratá-los. Se eles soubessem...

Suas próprias vestes estão longe de serem uma fantasia, ainda assim ele passa despercebido, tomado como mais um dos celebrantes da festa. Lembra da última vez que perambulara por uma celebração assim, na sua mente ela parecia muito distante, mas ainda fresca nas suas lembranças. Daria tudo para poder voltar àquela época, onde sua adolescência estava segura daquela guerra, e ele poderia nunca ter respondido a carta de seu pai. Ele poderia ter tomado um rumo diferente do planejado.

Dessa vez vestia uma capa negra e longa, um pouco suja, o capuz cobria-lhe os cabelos loiro-platinados e parte de seu rosto mais pálido que nunca. Uma máscara branca escondia metade de sua face, deixando a mostra os lábios que haviam perdido um pouco de sua cor natural, um rosado que se destacava da pele clara.

O medo regia sua vida agora, falhara miseravelmente, colocando em risco a vida das pessoas que mais amava. Fizera pior, envergonhando seu nome, os Malfoy, com sua incompetência imperdoável. Hesitara em sua última chance e deixara que outro fizesse a tarefa que lhe fora confiada pessoalmente pelo Lorde das Trevas. Havia sentido aquela onda de satisfação imensa por tal responsabilidade, era apenas um garoto, muitos dariam tudo para ter aquela honra. Quanta fama teria e em que patamar estaria agora aos olhos do Lorde, como seu pai ficaria orgulhoso de seu filho?

Seu filho que desde que entrara em Hogwarts só o havia decepcionado e envergonhado, sendo ofuscado pela luz de Potter, perdendo suas chances no quadribol, sendo ultrapassado por uma _sangue-ruim_ nas notas. Sendo trocado por um Weasley no seu primeiro dia de escola.

E estava vivo agora graças à interferência de Snape, que clamara Draco como seu servo. O Lorde rira, dizendo que não havia castigo pior para um orgulhoso Malfoy que a servidão. Além de estar preso a uma dívida de vida, não podia ao menos morrer com a honra devida. A voz do velho diretor ainda estava em sua cabeça, ecoando com suas promessas e fala calma. Nunca duvidou de que cumpriria o que lhe dissera, sendo o grifinório que sempre se mostrara ser. Mas quando os Comensais entraram na Torre era tarde demais, e o rosto decepcionado de seu pai fora a coisa mais importante no momento. E ainda assim havia falhado.

Instintivamente segurou seu braço esquerdo coberto, onde a marca ainda estava fresca em sua pele. Era como carregar uma maldição, ainda doía como uma sessão prolongada de _crucios_. Sua mãe chorara quando vira o desenho tomar forma na pele de alabastro de seu filho, gritara tanto que sua tia Bellatrix fora obrigada a estuporá-la, porque estava irritando o Lorde das Trevas.

Passou as unhas distraidamente por cima do tecido da capa, coçando seu braço incômodo. Encostado a um muro, olhava para os lados, seu nervosismo crescendo a cada minuto. Agora ele vivia ansioso, com seus sentidos em alerta. Cada barulho fazendo-o se sobressaltar.

_There's no time for hesitating  
__Pain is ready, pain is waiting  
__Primed to do it's educating_

_Unwanted, uninvited kin  
__It creeps beneath your crawling skin  
__It lives without it lives within you_

Snape havia-o mandado ficar ali, esperando. Não sabia por que e nem se atrevia a questionar. Era seu servo, não mais seu aluno de Poções e DCAT. Alguma coisa muito importante iria acontecer, mas não fora permitido a Draco saber o que era.

Observou um grupo de crianças fantasiadas e barulhentas passarem, carregando sacolas cheias de balas e chocolate. Em Hogwarts, se a escola ainda estivesse aberta, deveria haver um banquete especial, mesas forradas de doces, a maioria feitas de abóboras. Draco poderia então se entupir de açúcar, roubar e confiscar os quitutes dos primeiro-anistas. Os fantasmas cantariam músicas fúnebres e sobrevoariam o salão.

As crianças trouxas se dirigiram a uma casa de subúrbio, tocando a campainha e rindo de antecipação. Quando a porta abriu, elas gritaram a célebre frase: "doces ou travessuras?". E então abririam suas sacolas para receberem mais doces. Draco lembrou-se de quando fugira escondido de casa, obrigando Vincent e Gregory a segui-lo. Alcançara a cidade trouxa mais próxima à mansão, vestindo-se normalmente, não sabiam feitiços de transformação na época.

No momento em que voltara para casa, com os bolsos carregados de doces trouxas, seu pai já o esperava a porta. Olhara-o fixamente, e como ensinado Draco não desviou seu olhar. Então fizera uma careta e o puxara para dentro da casa pela orelha, como se soubesse exatamente onde estava. E tivera certeza quando arrancou os doces das suas vestes.

Lembrou de que apanhara naquele dia, e Draco nunca havia visto seu pai levantar sequer um dedo contra si. Sua mãe não conseguira segurá-lo, dizendo inutilmente que era ainda uma criança e não sabia o que havia feito. _Errado_. Sabia muito bem o que havia feito. Sabia que havia agido como uma criança trouxa, que era uma blasfêmia. Mas então estava acostumado a ser perdoado e mimado. Mas aquilo seu pai não pôde perdoar.

Nos dias seguintes sob a ameaça da palmatória, Lucius Malfoy ensinara a seu único filho o quanto trouxas e _sangue-ruins_ eram seus inimigos. O quanto eles haviam sofrido nas mãos da Igreja e seus inquisidores, criando histórias fantasiosas sobre seu _tipo_. Enfiou-lhe na cabeça que misturar-se a _sangue-ruins_ só haveria de acabar com as antigas famílias bruxas e dissolver os poderes em seus sangues.

Draco cresceu odiando-os. Mas mesmo assim, como toda criança bruxa, também cresceu ouvindo sobre o garoto _mestiço_ que derrotara o Lorde das Trevas. Enquanto ouvia sua mãe falar sobre, se encontrava fascinado. Era poderoso ainda bebê, e tinha a mesma idade que ele. Jurou a si mesmo que seria amigo do famoso _Harry Potter_ em seu primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts.

E isso tudo era sua falta, daquele maldito Potter, o garoto da profecia. O mesmo que o havia repudiado e que Draco tentara por cinco anos ter sua atenção. Que havia amargado de inveja e ultraje.

Nunca amaldiçoara tanto ter nascido um Malfoy como naquele momento. A guerra já acontecia, e Draco estava no meio dela, fazendo o mesmo que seu pai, que jazia apodrecendo em uma cela de Azkaban. Talvez seu destino também fosse esse, apodrecer em uma cela parecida, vendo sua mãe verter lágrimas e mais lágrimas de desespero vendo seus dois amores perecerem pela causa de um homem insano.

Draco passou os dedos magros e trêmulos pela franja loira, então se abraçou, sentindo o ar frio da noite. Próximo dali haviam _pubs_ cheios, vozes altas se sobressaíam assim como um rock que falava de mortes e noites em cemitérios, algo que identificou ser dos anos oitenta e de estilo gótico. Mal sabiam os trouxas de que alguns cantores dessas bandas eram bruxos. 2

Sentiu o odor de álcool, de cerveja dos trouxas. Passou a língua pelos lábios, sentindo subitamente sede. Uma bebida lhe ajudaria a esquentar, e estava há tanto tempo ali sem acontecer nada.

_Feel the fever coming  
__You're shaking and twitching  
__You can scratch all over  
__But that won't stop you itching_

_Blame it on your karmic curse  
__Oh shame upon the universe  
__It knows its lines  
__It's well rehearsed_

Aproximou-se de um dos _pubs_, a música estava alta, as mulheres usavam fantasias mínimas, com minissaias e decotes que deixavam nada a imaginação. Os homens se esfregavam nelas como cachorros no cio. Um segurança parou Draco e pediu uma identificação. Tirando um pedaço de papel e encantando-o em uma, entregou ao homem, que olhou incrédulo para o garoto a sua frente. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e o encarou insolente, o homem grunhiu, mas lhe devolveu a identificação e deixou-o passar.

Com dificuldade passou pelas pessoas e alcançou o bar, pedindo uma garrafa de cerveja. Enquanto esperava, sentou-se no banco alto e retirou o capuz, revelando fios finos e quase brancos. Uma garota vestida de um traje provocante e que Draco imaginou que fosse fantasia de alguma vampira ninfomaníaca, o notou e pôs-se do seu lado. Soltou uma risada e o loiro virou a cara e chamou alguém.

- Veja John, temos um anjinho aqui. – ela encostou seu braço em Draco, que apenas olhou de esguelha.

Pelo canto dos olhos, viu um homem que devia ser seu par, pois estava vestido como um vampiro e combinando com sua roupa, se aproximar e sentar-se do seu outro lado. Ele pegou um pedaço de seu cabelo, sentindo a textura. A cerveja de Draco veio e ele deu um belo gole da bebida pelo gargalo. Fez uma careta, era bem diferente da bebida bruxa, mas não tão forte quanto _firewhisky_.

- O garoto acha que é crescido o bastante pra beber? – o homem zombou, recebendo um olhar irritado.

A garota pareceu achar aquilo divertido. Passou os dedos de unhas compridas e pintadas pelos fios sedosos, prendendo-os atrás da sua orelha. Trocando um olhar significativo com o seu companheiro, ela passou a mão por dentro da sua capa.

- Não gostaria de se divertir conosco, anjo?

Draco olhou para a mão da mulher, que pousava em seu peito. Ficou ainda mais irritado com a audácia daquela trouxa. Com um olhar frio, agarrou o pulso dela e a afastou, a mulher deu um gritinho. O homem do seu outro lado fechou ligeiramente a cara e agarrou o antebraço magro do garoto por sobre a capa. Draco cerrou ligeiramente os olhos cinza com a violência do ato.

- Relaxa menino. – o homem sussurrou contra o seu ouvido – Só queremos um pouco de diversão. Não vai lhe fazer mal, vai? – e deu um sorriso malicioso.

Mas Draco já tinha sua outra mão no bolso, segurando sua varinha, pronto para atacar ali mesmo, no meio de toda aquela gente. Poderia dizer a Snape que apenas resolvera adiantar o serviço. Quem se importava?

- Tire suas mãos nojentas de mim, seu trouxa imundo! – vociferou entredentes.

Mas antes que pudesse tirar a varinha e atingir o homem com tantos _crucios_ que não poderia andar mesmo depois de dias, Draco gelou. Identificou a ponta de outra varinha encostando-se a sua nuca. A voz que soou bem próximo a ele o fez estremecer.

- Nem pense nisso. – rosnou baixo apenas para Draco ouvir – Deixe sua varinha aí mesmo onde se encontra e venha comigo. – terminou firme.

E o loiro permaneceu assim, com suas mãos ainda na varinha, mas sem se atrever a tirá-la para atacar. A pessoa retirou a varinha e segurou firme o antebraço de Draco, como o homem havia feito. Então pode ver Harry Potter, segurando sua varinha como se ela não fosse uma arma mortal e sorrindo para os estranhos trouxas. Aquele maldito _sorriso_.

- Perdoem meu amigo, ele já estava um pouco alto antes mesmo de entrar aqui.

A mulher e seu companheiro se entreolham meio incrédulos, mas então os dois garotos estavam fantasiados de maneira bastante parecida. Com uma cara mal humorada a 'vampira' murmurou um "não se preocupe" para Potter, puxando seu acompanhante para outro canto do _pub_.

Antes que Draco pudesse se desvencilhar, Potter o puxou através do _pub_, passando pelos corpos apertados. Sentiu-se um pouco tonto e febril. Em pouco tempo foi atirado para fora daquele lugar, cambaleou pelo chão asfaltado até apoiar-se a uma parede suja. Ouviu o som de uma porta de metal se fechando atrás de si. Voltou a colocar a mão no bolso da sua capa, segurando sua varinha com força.

Voltou-se para Potter, que se encontrava parado a frente da porta, e apontou sua varinha para ele. O grifinório também tinha sua varinha na mão, mas não a apontava. Tinha a aparência controlada, que fez inveja a de Draco, que percebeu com desgosto que sua mão tremia.

Draco cerrou seus olhos sentindo certa tontura.

- Que tipo de feitiço lançou em mim, Potter?

- Nenhum. – sua voz soou próxima, e Draco abriu os olhos, recuando um passo – Para alguém que despreza e trata trouxas como seu inimigo até que você foi bem idiota, _Malfoy_. – continuou sério.

- Cale a boca! – ofegou – Do que está falando?

- Daquilo que você tomou no bar. – disse sarcástico, apontando a cabeça para a porta – Tenho certeza que queriam se divertir com você. Mas com certeza seria o único a não se divertir, Malfoy. – ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, ainda se aproximando devagar.

- _Merda_. – sibilou, recuando mais e encostando as costas a parede áspera.

- Não deve ter sido muito, tomou apenas um gole, não? – perguntou solícito, erguendo a mão e se aproximando demais.

- Não chega perto! – alertou Draco, frenético, dando passos para o lado desengonçado.

Apontou novamente sua varinha para Potter, que ainda não se colocava em guarda, e o estava irritando. O moreno revirou os olhos para cima e suspirou, era como se não tivesse a mínima vontade de brigar. _Azar o dele_ – pensou Draco, com um feitiço já na ponta da língua.

- _Cruci._..

- _Protego_!

O sonserino piscou incrédulo, o maldito havia aprendido a ler mentes? Quando voltou a tentar o feitiço, que foi rechaçado novamente pelo escudo, percebeu que ele próprio estava um pouco mais lento. Draco se movimentou contra a parede, soltando uma série de _crucios_ enquanto se dirigia para a saída daquele beco. Todos defendidos pelo _grande_ Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, amargou.

Continuou assim até se ver encurralado por Potter, estava a apenas três passos na sua frente. Draco ameaçou ir para a direita, ele acompanhou alerta, tentou a esquerda e idem. Não ia ficar ali com o bastardo brincando de gato e rato, ergueu sua varinha. Mas quando viu o grifinório fazer o mesmo, elevando acima da cabeça e pronto pra dizer um feitiço, Draco não soube o que o acometeu.

Em reflexo ele cerrou os olhos, ergueu os ombros e elevou as mãos de medo. Um arrepio transpassou sua espinha, lembrando do feitiço terrível. Quando ele não veio, Draco abriu um dos olhos cinza, espiando por entre os braços. Potter havia baixado a varinha e olhava-o sem entender.

Uma súbita vontade de gargalhar tomou conta do loiro, que relaxou os braços para cobrir o rosto com as mãos. As risadas se misturaram a um choro desesperado. Draco estava perdido de qualquer forma, ao menos daquela maneira poderia acabar rápido. Aquilo tudo podia se encerrar em um piscar de olhos.

Levou seus dedos magros até os botões da frente do seu robe, abrindo trêmulo ele e a camisa. Sob os olhares confusos de Potter, puxou o tecido e mostrou o peito nu e pálido, oferecendo a ele.

- Vamos, Potter. Tenha sua vingança pelos anos de Hogwarts. Faça aquilo de novo. – as palavras saíam raivosas e rosnadas entre seus dentes – Mas me acerte decentemente dessa vez, e me deixe sangrar até acabar!

- Malfoy, do que está falando? – pareceu um pouco aterrorizado com sua atitude.

- Não se faça de idiota! – gritou – Ia me matar naquele dia se não fosse por Snape!

Com a mão em formato de garra, acertou o rosto de Potter, mas ele o segurou. Draco blasfemou mentalmente, que espécie de efeito aquela droga trouxa tinha? O moreno manteve seu pulso firme, pedindo sua atenção. Gaguejava, parecendo novamente aquele garoto desengonçado que caíra de pára-quedas em Hogwarts.

- Eu não queria fazer nada daquilo! – elevou a voz quando o loiro fez um som incrédulo – Não sabia qual era o efeito, eu apenas o decorei de uma anotação de livro!

- Conveniente achar um feitiço que não esteja na lista das imperdoáveis, não é mesmo? – zombou, tentando se soltar.

- Porque nunca ouve, Malfoy? – disse em tom de cansaço, mais para si mesmo.

Draco abriu a boca para continuar, mas então o outro garoto prensou seus ombros contra a parede e aproximou perigosamente seu rosto. Quando menos esperava, Potter cobriu sua boca com a sua. Depois de ficar parado em estado de choque, tentou empurrar os ombros do moreno, mas estava fraco demais e o outro foi insistente.

Soltou um gemido de frustração e apertou os olhos, sentindo-o invadir sua boca. Não era doce como aquele outro beijo, era rude, desajeitado e persistente. Ainda assim algo que só poderia vir de Potter, e que fez se odiar por fazê-lo sentir daquele jeito.

_It sucked you in, it dragged you down  
__To where there is no hallowed ground  
__Where holiness is never found_

_Paying debt to karma  
__You party for a living  
__What you take won't kill you  
__But careful what you're giving_

Quando livrou seus lábios, Potter envolveu seus ombros estreitos e enterrou o rosto no seu pescoço. Draco permaneceu estático, sem ter onde por as mãos, olhando confuso para o grifinório preso a ele.

- Maldito seja por mostrar esse seu lado, Malfoy. – sua voz saiu abafada contra seu pescoço.

- Que lado? – Draco sussurrou e largou os braços, exausto.

- Tão frágil. Diferente do sonserino detestável que tem de andar pela escola se achando melhor que tudo e todos. – explicou, afastando a cabeça o suficiente para encará-lo – Me deixou maluco achando que havia brincado comigo naquele dia de carnaval em Hogsmeade. – viu o loiro arregalar os olhos, mas continuou – O sexto ano inteiro fiquei na dúvida sobre quem você realmente era. Aquele garoto fantasiado no vilarejo ou o que se gabava com os colegas naquele compartimento do trem.

O sonserino esfregou a têmpora e sentiu outra vontade de gargalhar. Ele sabia todo aquele tempo. Provavelmente passara boas semanas não querendo acreditar, achando que Draco estaria rindo de sua cara, enquanto o mesmo preferira guardar em segredo aquele seu escape de identidade.

- E isso faz alguma diferença? – desdenhou.

- Faz. – respondeu firme, fazendo Draco olhá-lo meio amargo – Não precisava ter aceitado aquela missão, sei que não queria cumpri-la.

- Era meu dever, Potter. – rosnou, sentindo lágrimas de frustração querendo voltar – Não sabe o que é ser um Malfoy? Existem regras a serem seguidas, travas familiares. Era esperado que eu tomasse o lugar do meu pai, que fizesse voltar as graças do Lorde. – soltou uma risada sarcástica – Não tinha saída ou muita escolha, Potter. Seria muita ingenuidade acreditar o contrário. – disse friamente.

- Você sabe que tinha escolha! Snape a deu para você, Dumbledore a deu antes de... – cortou a si mesmo.

O loiro arregalou os olhos, mas então se lembrou de que Potter estava sempre espionando a vida alheia com aquela sua capa de invisibilidade tão querida do seu pai amante de trouxas. Não ficaria surpreso ao saber como obteve aquelas informações.

- Queria que eu escolhesse rejeitar meu pai, Potter? Meu próprio sangue?

- Quer saber o que é não ter escolha, Malfoy? – o grifinório disse nervoso e afastou sua franja, mostrando a famosa cicatriz em forma de raio – Em um dia como esse minha escolha foi tirada de mim. Com apenas um ano fui marcado como um inimigo do seu Lorde e única salvação desse mundo que você tanto adora. E não posso mudar esse fato até concluir certa profecia!

Draco não conseguiu encarar por muito tempo e desviou seu olhar.

- E eu estou lhe dando outra escolha. – suspirou e ajeitou os ombros – Você pode rejeitar as escolhas que seu pai lhe fez, se elas não são o que quer. Você não precisa seguir os passos de Lucius Malfoy. Eu vim aqui apenas para lhe dar essa alternativa, _Draco_.

Virou o rosto pontudo ao ouvir pela primeira vez seu nome dito por ele, e então o viu estender a mão para si. Franziu o cenho, encarando-o. Potter deu um sorriso agradável, o mesmo que ele ainda se pegava pensando em algumas noites, vendo o teto úmido e sujo daquele quarto em _Spinner's End_, não conseguindo pregar o olho e dormir.

Draco olhou por um bom tempo para a mão estendida. Estava sonhando certo? Aquela era a mão que desejara apertar em seu primeiro dia de escola, aquele era o garoto que gostaria que sorrisse mais uma vez para si, como havia feito naquela noite de carnaval. Tinha de ser um sonho, porque, pela primeira vez, Harry Potter sorria-lhe calorosamente, oferecia sua mão e tinha um olhar de clara expectativa nos olhos verdes.

Mas um fisgar de dor o fez acordar, e apertou o braço direito em reflexo. Estremeceu de medo. Era o conhecido chamado.

Não podia, era tarde demais novamente. Não podia se dar ao luxo de sonhar com como sua vida poderia ter sido, se houvesse feito outra escolha. Se Potter houvesse lhe oferecido aquela mão e aquela promessa antes. Com um sorriso amargo e sem conter uma lágrima solitária, encarou-o com seus olhos cinza e vazios.

- Infelizmente, eu já fiz minha escolha, Potter.

E puxou a capa e a manga do robe para cima, revelando seu braço magro. Ao ver a marca nítida contra a pele, uma expressão de dor e desapontamento passou pelo rosto de Potter.

- Droga, Malfoy... – murmurou e baixou seu braço.

Draco então tirou a máscara do bolso e voltou a cobrir seu rosto pálido. Sem delongas, desaparatou, sumindo na sua frente e sem deixar vestígios. Deixando aquele lugar como mais um fragmento de sonho que ficaria rodando e rodando em sua cabeça, enquanto tentaria dormir em algum canto desconfortável e úmido.

_can you feel a little love?  
__dream on dream on_

Partindo para a sua realidade, seu _destino_. Pronto para a guerra, e mais do que nunca pronto para assumir as conseqüências de ser o filho de Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**_Finite Incantatum_**

**18/11/2006

* * *

**

1 - Música de Depeche Mode  
2 - Vai dizer que alguns não tinham jeito?

_N.A.:_ Seqüência curta, _non_?  
Um pouco ooc de novo talvez, mas não resisto a escrever um Draco mais frágil.


End file.
